Simply put
by Kyrius
Summary: Just a simple fiction about Harry Styles.


Harry's p.o.v.

"I honestly don't care about any rumours going on about my sexuality. It's my business who I fall in love with, and we all know that the majority of the fandom wants me to be gay for Louis." I knew that arguing with the management wouldn't change any thing, but I could always try. "Young man, your appearance in the media is our concern, not yours. Henceforth we shall decide how you appear in it." The stuck up man in a suit that I paid for raised his eyebrows, expecting me to argue again. I took a deep breath and realized I was just gonna have to do it. "Fine. Call them." I started to walk away, dreading what would come next. "Harry, you can choose, if you want." I rolled my eyes and turn around. "Why don't you lot just do it, you know what's best for my 'image' don't you?" With my heavy sarcasm in the room, I took my leave and walked quickly down the stairs. "Harry, wait up!" I heard Zayn's voice calling out for me, but I didn't slow down. "The longer we stay here, the more people will find out." Zayn catches up to me, looking worried. "What are they making you do now? Not another celebrity?" I mockingly laughed."No, not a celebrity this time. They think it's better if I date a 'fan'." Zayn's brows furrowed as we reached the front doors. I looked outside, making sure there wasn't a crowd of paparazzi or fangirls. "They're going to hire an actress of some sort for me. A pretend girlfriend." I held the door open for Zayn and followed him out of the building. Zayn lit a cigarette . "Do you at least get to pick her?" I kept a steady pace while I answered. "I told them I didn't want to. It doesn't matter any ways." Zayn looked at me, I could practically feel his pity. "She can't be that bad, maybe you'll even like her!" Zayn gave me a weak smile and took a drag on his cigarette. "You should really try to quit smoking. I know Perrie doesn't like it." Zayn, surprised by my sudden change of topic, took a moment to answer. "She doesn't mind." I grinned. "Yea, that's what she tells you." After another 10 minutes of arguing about smoking, we reached the hotel we were staying in. Naturally, there were a few fans. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S HARRY AND ZAYN!" I sighed and put on a half smile, the way they like it. Zayn quickly put out his cigarette and took a mint. "Remember, smile!" Zayn said in a high pitched voice, mocking one of the women in our management. We walked towards the door, meeting the fans halfway. "Can I please have a picture with you? I love you soooo much!" "Me first!" "Omg, I LOVE you!" My head was filled with 10 different voices, my eyes hurting from all the camera flashes. "Thanks girls, we need to be off now!" Zayn's loud voice frees me from the swarm of very personal questions. "It was nice meeting you all!" I shout across the group. The girls greeted us back and started talking to each other. "Fans. Aren't they great?" Zayn chuckled as he pressed the 'up' button for the elevator. "I actually still enjoy meeting fans. It's... exciting." The door opened and Zayn let out a gasp. "Hiii!" Perrie smiled and opened her arms. Zayn hugged her and gived her a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?!" I greeted Perrie and told them I'd take the stairs. "Harry, c'mon, you don't have to do that." I grinned. "You guys haven't seen each other in 3 months. I do have to do this."

I walked across the lobby and began with the endless staircase. I should've just taken the other elevator. My phone ringed and the best ringtone in the world went off. "I I FOLLOW, I FOLLOW YOU DEEP SEA BABY" I picked it up. "Y'ellow?" "Harry, yes. We have found someone that has agreed to the terms." "Wow, that was quick." "We've been looking for a while now." "Ah." It was quiet for a while, so long that I walked 2 flights of stairs. "You have to pick her up from the airport." "What?" "It'll make a better press story if you pick her up yourself. You'll be thoughtful and such." I sighed, realizing I was gonna have to do it. "Fine, when?" "Tomorrow morning, 9 a.m sharp." "Will do." I hung up the phone and walked the rest of the way to my room, hoping that the girl I was gonna be with, wasn't a total bitch like the last one. When I reached the door, Niall opened it for me as soon as I knocked. "Niall-" "I heard." He patted me on the shoulder and gestured me to walk in. "When do we meet her?" he asked me, pouring me a drink. "I have to pick her up at 9 am tomorrow, at the airport." "Want me to come with you?" Niall handed me the drink and sat down next to me. "You can't, the only car I have at the moment is the Jaguar." "Oh well, uh.. Is there anything I can do to help?" A tiny smile reached my lips. Niall, always so concerned. "Thanks, mate. But I'll just have to pick her up alone." The rest of the day the boys tried to make my situation a good one. But, when it was 11 o'clock, I decided to go to sleep. "Guys, please. I can deal with it." I walked to my bedroom and fell asleep, a frown on my face.

"He looks frustrated, somehow." I heard a high pitched voice say. That can't be one of the boys. I know that Louis' voice is sometimes quite feminine, but not this much. I moaned, slowly waking up. "Oh shit, did I wake him?" that same high pitched voice said. Who is that? "He normally doesn't wake up easily, strange." That was Niall, no doubt. Maybe Niall got lucky last night. Ah, who am I kidding, Niall never did that. My eyes fluttered, trying to open. Damn, I was tired. "Niall?" my voice cracked at the end of his name, making me have to clear my throat. "Yea buddy?" "Why are you so close to me? I can feel your breath on my cheek." I heard a gasp and Niall's laughter. I opened my eyes immediately, remembering the other voice I heard. "Sorry, it's just hard to believe you're really you." the high pitched voice, who I placed on the girl standing beside my bed, smiled awkwardly. "Hmm, pretty.." I mumbled. Wait. Did I just say that out loud? "Harry's still tired, c'mon Nix, let's go eat something." Niall chuckled and shook his head while walking out of the room. "Sorry that I woke you up, Harry." The girl, Nix, flashed me a smile and hurried after Niall. 


End file.
